Morgana/Strategy
Skill usage * allows Morgana to stay in her lane for a long time. * Use to check for enemies in the brush. The projectile stops moving and makes a distinctive sound when it hits something. While this does work it is best to save Dark Binding unless you have maxed cooldown reduction and Dark Binding at level 3 as it is an essential ability for Morgana's combat and will leave you vulnerable if it is on cooldown. * With enough AP, can deal a fair amount of damage as well as snaring the opponent. The projectile moves fairly slowly, though, so always lead your target at any distance longer than close range. * used on an enemy champion and following up immediately with to snare them in place is an excellent harassing tool in the early game. Low health champions can even be killed outright since lowers magic resistance and will hit for its maximum damage or more if they go below 0 magic resistance. However, getting the timing right and landing the skill shot can be tricky. * When possible, try to use first so that the enemy's magic resistance is reduced and takes more damage from other spells. * At rank 3, can initially kill a wave of caster minions, and possibly melee minions depending on ability power and time into the game. As the game progresses, minions receive additional health and magic resistance, so either level up the ability or build more AP. * is a vital ability to learn as it stops all forms of crowd control and also makes your target temporarily immune to spells and damage from summoned pets (e.g. ). Hence, shrewd use of can determine the outcome of team fights. ** Casting on champions with channeled spells (e.g. and ) will help keep their abilities from being interrupted. * If an opposing champion must be killed in a team fight, use and on that champion - if it doesn't kill them outright, it will at least deal a significant amount of damage and leave them stunned. * can be used to detect stealthed units and opponents in the bushes. The icon of will turn available only if a unit is near you, and it can be used to de-stealth an enemy and see where they are. * Items that provide survivability make extremely difficult to kill in conjunction with and . * Remember that will only block Magic Damage spells, it will not block Physical Damage spells such as , , , or . **It will block the crowd control effects from Physical Spells. Build usage *Morgana need to get close to her enemies with her and to have greater sucess at landing . Because of this, it is useful to build her with some defensive items such as , , and/or . These items will allow her to survive a teamfight much longer, and still have good damage. **Since is not a channeled ability a player can use to have the spell continue while she is invulnerable. However, this makes it easier of enemies to leave the tether range. *A good CDR build can also be devastating. will lower cooldowns and will help with mana. This combined with Cooldown reduction from masteries also provides enough reduction to chase with Morgana's abilities. * , can be good items to provide magic resistance. *A gives Morgana enough Mana regeneration and Cooldown reduction to help her spam her spells. * and other spellvamp items will synergize with her passive * is a viable option for , as it provides a good deal of health and ability power to add to Morgana's tanky mage nature. Combined with , this makes Morgana very hard to kill. The slow from also stacks with the slow from . However, the slow from is wasted on , so some players consider the item a waste for Recommended Build Countering * is a strong zoner, Take care when engaging her at early game. * Be aware of survivability early game because of her passive spell vamp from her . * Save your heavy CC when her still persist. * Avoid standing above AoE. The spell damage is small but the tick is very fast, Making it a dangerous spell. * Moving erratically will make you safe from . * When she uses her , Quickly move away to break the spell tether and avoid the second damage and the stun. Category:Champion strategies